Lily Evans and the Secrets Well Kept*Not Complete*
by GrInDyLoW
Summary: An adventuress romantic comedy story about Lily Even's seventh year at Hogwarts. Lily discovers friendship and unknown family history that will change her life.
1. The Dream

            Lily Evens and the Heir of Slytherin- By Lil Hermione

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. I only own the ones you haven't heard of!!!! 

Please R&R!!!!!!!!

            Chloe sat outside on her favourite mushroom staring around at the deep grey sky. Fishing her way through the thick mass of blossoms falling from the enchanted apple trees, yet none seemed to be losing a petal. Dissolving into her own fantasy world, sitting transfixed on the sky, she heard her mother's voice calling her. Realizing she had some how fallen off the mushroom, she quickly got up. Spreading her transparent wings she flew toward her mother's voice. When she had arrived she saw her mother in a terrible fuss. 

"Chloe darling have you seen Lily?" 

"No mum, why?'

"That girl has gone missing again."

"Well doesn't Petunia know where she is?" Chloe said in puzzlement.

"Petunia said she went off looking for you. She said that Lily had something important to tell you."

"Well mum I dunno where she has gotten to."

"Ok dear, then I must be off I have to find her."

At that her mother sprang up into the air leaving Chloe in a fog of dust. Sweeping the sand out of her face Chloe looked too see where her mother went. There was no sign of her. "Hmm..." Chloe thought aloud, "I wonder where she went."

            Chloe wondered back to her mushroom, there she saw Lily beaming at her excitedly. 

"What is it...Why are you looking at me like that?"

Fidgeting with something in her dress pocket Lily pulled out a small letter. "Look at this Chloe!"

"What is it?" Chloe asked, still looking a bit bewildered.

"Are you blind Chloe!? Look it's a letter from Hogwarts."

"Well," said Chloe, "I'm not blind Lily, it just happens that you haven't actually shown me the letter, perhaps you should."

"Oh right, that might help." She handed it to Chloe. Chloe looked at it with curiosity. Lily watched her read it almost passing out with excitement. Chloe handed the letter back to Lily and pointed out a problem.

"My sweetest sister whom I love dearly, I think you have finally lost your marbles."

"What!? "What are you talking about?"

"It's not real." said Chloe coolly. 

"LIAR!!" yelled Lily, outraged.

"Oh I beg to differ."

Lily looked at Chloe almost in tears. "Well..." she said, looking for more to say, she just stared at Chloe. 

"Lily, I'm sorry but I don't think it's real, and I might not be right." 

"We are fairies remember, this won't work." Lily looked at the ground, and immediately Chloe knew she was crying. She tried to pat her on the back, but Lily pulled away and tore off in a fury. Standing there lost in amazement and confusion Chloe started back towards the hole she called home. When she arrived, she knew she was alone. There was a barley touched cup of tea sitting on the well scrubbed wooden table, still steaming. Looking around she couldn't find anyone. Wondering where her family was she set off looking for them.

            After about an hours look Chloe was giving up on all hopes of finding them. Terrible thoughts kept running past her mind. She tried to fly but her wings seemed to be stuck, sick with fear Chloe sat inside the nearest mushroom ring. Waking up to darkness, she saw small gleaming lights flying rapidly around the forest. Wondering what was going on she got up forgetting about her family. Rising high into the sky she bumped into several fairies caught in the tremendous traffic. Chloe had never seen the forest so hectic before. As she way flying back towards the hole, she heard her mother's soothing voice.

"Chloe, oh my goodness your all right."

Chloe sat there partly in frustration with her mother and happiness. Finally she spoke.

"Mum what were you thinking running off leaving me scared, not knowing where you were."

"Chloe dear, you know I didn't mean too, I have two other girls to look after as well."

            There was a piercing scream close by. Chloe was then pulled back into the mushroom ring she was previously sitting in.

"Listen Chloe, stay here I'll be back."

"But mum, where are you going, and what's going on." It was too late she had already flown off through the numerous lights and wings.

As Chloe sat in the torrents of rain waiting for her mother she heard frightened cries from above. Only being a few inches tall she couldn't see what it was. When she glanced up from beneath her leaf she was cast in a dark shadow_. _ When she quickly realized that she had stepped into the fear of all fairies she dashed back beneath her leaf and reassured herself. Thoughts ran through her head.

"What if those giants step on me?"

"What if they have my mother?"

Terrified with fear Chloe sat unable to move for what seemed like ages. She had dozed off only a few moments when she heard the most comforting and calm noise. Waking up she saw her mother hovering above her. 

"My sweet little Chloe." she said "What are you doing over here?"

"I Thought I told you to stay by the mushroom ring."

 "Yes mother you did but the storm came and I was frightened by the large splits that were forming in the sky."

"It's alright Chloe, I'm here now, let's go home."

When Chloe got home she was accompanied by her sisters Lily and Petunia. Her mother was also a fairy and was well acknowledged around the Enchanted Woods.

Chloe sat down at the table and was just about to open her mouth to ask what was going on, but just then her mother spoke.

"Chloe?" she said.

Grumpily Chloe replied, "Yes mother, what would you like."

"Well do you wish to know what was going on?"

"What do you think mother, I suspect you knew I wanted to know, that's why you spoke before me. Am I wrong?"

"Chloe don't talk to me in that ungrateful tone."

"Mum you left me there scared...I didn't know what was happening." There was a slight pause and Chloe spoke again. "I have a right to be mad at you."

"You are very right dear, but you can't stay mad at me forever."

"Oh yes I can, you don't know that...I don't want to talk to you either."

"Well then I guess you won't know the story, will you Chloe?" piped in Lily who still looked extremely ticked off about the letter ordeal. 

"Well maybe I won't, will I Lily? You shouldn't be mad at me for the letter, I was only helping."

Chloe sat there stunned. She was hurt that everyone was picking on her. She slowly rose from her chair, turned on her heel and ran off towards her room. 

"Lily?" asked Petunia

Lily turned around so she could see Petunia

"What do you want?" she said in a tone that suggested Petunia was worthless.

"What is Chloe talking about? What letter?"

"It's nothing Petunia, it doesn't involve you, so stay out of it."

"GIRLS!" shouted their mother. 

They both turned around and looked at her in amazement. She seldom yelled. 

"I advise you stop fighting, or you'll be sent to bed without supper."

"Yes mum." They both chorused.

"And Lily what is this letter thing?"

"It's nothing mum, don't worry about it."

"Ok." Se said looking distrustful, "As long as you're not in trouble." 

"Of course not." said Lily breaking off the conversation. 

That night everyone ate very fast and nobody spoke a word. Chloe had never come out of her room.

****

Resting in their comfortable hole in the big oak tree in the forest just outside of London, Lily asked her mum if Chloe had come out of her room.

"No dear." replied her mother, "I think she is still sleeping."

"Ok I'll go wake her up, I have to tell her something important." Lily got up from her chair and flew across the room over to a small door. Chloe had opened the door; her eyes were swollen from crying. Quickly Lily rushed into the room.

"What?" Chloe said in a very angry voice.

"I just wanted you to know I'm sorry about the letter. I shouldn't have flipped out at you; you were only trying to help."

Chloe looked at her sister tears almost in her eyes, and hugged her very tightly.

"Thank you. I was hoping you would come to talk to me, I was worried that you were mad, and I'm sorry too I shouldn't have judged the letter right away." 

"It's alright, really. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about last night. You know all that confusion? It was all caused by these huge fairies, well at least that's what mum said they were, and they were running through the forest and they seemed to be looking for something."

"Really, do you know what they were looking for?"

"Actually no I don't, but they were tearing apart houses and destroying everything in site with these sticks that shot out green sparks."

"That's strange, did anyone get hurt?"

"I don't---", she was cut off by a banging on the door.

"CHLOE, LILY, get out here now."

They quickly scrambled off the bed and hurried out the door. Their mother was looking a bit frantic and astonished. She was looking at them with very stern, but happy looks. 

"Um what's this all about mum?" said Lily

"Ah Well dear Petunia here has informed me that she found a letter this morning in your dress pocket Lily."

"Yes, and your point would be." said Chloe looking at her mother as if she had just lost all common sense.

"Is this a bad thing?" She spoke again

"No it is not a bad thing dear---", she was suddenly cut off when a small yet hand able letter flew through the window. Boldly stamped on the front of it was "**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY". Lily looked over at Petunia who was eying the letter. Quickly she dashed towards the letter picking it up hastily.  Frantic with excitement Lily jumped up and down. Just then another letter flew through the window this time it was for Miss Chloe. Chloe sat there staring at her whole family. She was trying to hide her happiness with a stern look towards Lily. Her mother was looking at them shocked and pulled them both outside.**

"You actually think they will let you into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" she asked.

Just then Petunia looked through the open window and turned around in an absurd fashion so she could hear more of the story. Noticing this Lily closed the window. "Why are theses people sending you this ridiculous letter?"

"And what is this school…Hogwarts?" "What kind of name is that?"

"Uh Hogwarts." said Chloe looking at her mother suspecting something."  

Their mother then looked at them and began to walk towards the door. Lily looked at Chloe and beckoned her toward their mushroom. Petunia looked at them suspiciously and decided she would come too.

"Petunia go away this has nothing that concerns you." Why do you always have to tag along?" Petunia looked very disappointed, looking at them lost for words she just strode back towards the house. Both excited they screamed loudly full of pleasure. When Petunia was out of earshot Chloe sat down with Lily and they read the letter out loud. Lily still had it clutched in her hand. "Well." Said Chloe "Maybe the letter is real, but why did we get accepted we have no magic in our blood."

"Well did you see the look on mum's face when we said Hogwarts?" "Almost like she knew what we were talking about." Said Lily looking a little uneasy 

"Yeah I noticed that." replied Chloe

"How much do you reckon she knows?" Lily then looked up from the letter and looked at her sister, she then said

"Well maybe we should ask her about it, you know ask her why she is so upset that we have gotten letters."

They stayed at the mushroom for hours before they had at last decided to go home. Returning to the house they found everyone asleep and didn't want to wake their mother to ask her, so they quietly crept into bed.

            The next morning when the family awoke at the same time from a loud pounding on the door, they all sprang out of bed and peered through the spy hole in the door. Outside seemed to be a young man. He appeared very odd, standing there in his cloak that was not exceptionally well coordinated and smoking a long pipe. Lily being the most outgoing and the tallest of the three girls opened the door to greet the man. When she politely offered him a chair in the house he introduced himself. 

"Hello my friends, I am Professor Dumbledore." "I am here to talk to you about the letters you received last night." Lily and Chloe both exchanged looks.

"How did you know about the letters?" said Chloe looking at the man with confusion.

"Well I am a wizard, which makes me most likely to know a fair bit about everything." said the man. "Anyways as I was saying." He then saw Lily's face looking at him with a rude expression.

"Oh sorry dear I didn't mean to cut you off it's just I have limited time to talk to you." Lily then evened out her face and motioned the man to proceed. "There has been a school built for witchcraft and wizardry as you know." Lily listened intently and wondered why he had come to talk to them. Dumbledore spoke again. "In this part of the land I can see you are all fairies, and that is all very well but you are too small to fit into the school. You will either have to trust me when I say this or not attend the finest school around." Lily let out a small yelp as she was very excited to go and was hurt that he would mention any sort of nonsense of them not attending the school. Yet she still seemed a little weird in the presence of this man. Why had he come? Did he know anything about last night? Suddenly thinking this was a great idea she politely interrupted and asked him.

"Um...sir?" asked Lily. 

"Yes my dear, what would you like?"

"Well I was wondering if you knew anything about this strange behaviour that happened here last night." She then looked up at him waiting impatiently for his answer.

"Well as I said I do know a fair bit about everything, but I'm afraid dear that I cannot tell you this specific piece of information." He then turned back at the rest of the family and continued. He carried on to say that there are no fairies where he comes from and that he had cast a shrinking charm on himself to be in a state so small. When Dumbledore was done he explained that the two girls would attend the school. "Just because you are fairies does not mean you can't attend. You have very old blood dating far back to when the school was only a few years old, and somewhere your family was unfortunately blessed with the smallness of the form you are in." "Anyways as I was saying you can attend because yes you are magic. With a potion one of Teachers has made at the school, Professor Periwinkle you can be made human, only if you are willing to take the opportunity, you can't go back." "I will let you talk about it with your mother". Lily jumped down from her chair, immediately followed by Chloe and Petunia. Olive looked very happy for her two daughters, but especially Petunia because she was not accepted. As cheerful tears streamed down her face she realized that maybe her daughters were capable of attending the school and forgot about being mad. She was more then happy to transform herself and her three daughters. She asked them all if it was al right with them. The only person who objected was Petunia.

"Mum how come I didn't get a letter?" Her mother knowing that she hadn't got one couldn't answer her. She looked at her and was very disappointed for her daughter.

 When they came back to Dumbledore they explained what they wanted to do. He was just as delighted and told them to pack their most priceless possessions and that he had made plans for transportation to the school. Just as he was heading towards the door Petunia spoke up.

"Professor Sir." "How come I never got a letter?" "I thought we were all magic." Dumbledore looked at Petunia and said "Petunia I tried to convince the Ministry of Magic that you were worthy of the school, but apparently you aren't magic." Petunia finding this awkward forced a smile at Dumbledore and bid him goodbye.

****

When they had arrived at the school they had no time to look around, they quickly were dashed to the potions lab. Entering the small room they were greeted by Miss Periwinkle who was a short plump woman with curly short red hair. She welcomed them very kindly and explained to them what they had to do. Their mother Olive took the first sip looking mortified, as she took it her face became twisted and that's when they knew it tasted unbearably of sour lemons. When they had all taken the potion, going unconscious after every transformation, they were taken up to the hospital wing.

Authors Note: This isn't what it seems 


	2. Strange Happenings

          Sleeping in her house on Sun-rivers drive a startled 17 year old Lily Evens awoke. Sitting up in her bed out of breath and sweating she realized it was all a dream. Trying to cling on to every detail of the dream, she stood up and went to examine her body. Noticing she didn't have wings and that she was still her average height, she brushed her fiery red hair out of her eyes. She was shaking with fear, and confusion. Thoughts were rushing past her bewildered mind. That was the first time she had ever seen her mother in a clear picture since her death. Walking over to her still warm bed she flaccidly landed on it, still keeping the picture of her mother. She was tempted to send a letter to Dumbledore explaining the strange vision she had had. Why had she seen her dream in such detail why was she seeing memories from the past. Wondering about everything at that moment she got up once again and slowly walked out the room staring at the floor as she walked, not noticing Petunia as she bumped into her outside of the door. 

"Watch it Lily."

"Sorry Petunia." said Lily not really caring about her sister at the moment. She had put up with her for the last three and a half years after their mother and sister died. Olive was killed by Voldemort on Halloween when Lily was 14 and Chloe died shortly after when she tired to block Lily from getting killed by Voldemort when he turned on her. Her magic was useless and she was killed instantaneously. Lily remembered these details vaguely, but after the dream they screamed aloud inside her tousled mind. Still thinking about why she had seen that exact moment in time she sat down at the kitchen table. Petunia now entered the kitchen looking furious at Lily.

"I suppose you think it's alright to just bump into me." "You best show me respect Lily, after all I do take care of you."

"You don't do anything for me." spat Lily in uncontrollable rage. She sat and looked at her sister trying to get eye contact. Lily could tell Petunia knew this was a fact and didn't want to look at her sister. 

"You know you don't." screamed Lily as tears inconsolably ran down her face. "You know you don't." she said this in the softest whisper as she looked at the floor. Petunia then turned around and looked at her sister. 

"Your pathetic Lily, why they let you into that stupid school is beyond me, you're not brave at all." she then went back to making herself breakfast. Lily got up from the table, she was about to say something about their mother but the thought of it made her eyes water. Instead she silently walked back to her bedroom, planning on writing a letter to Dumbledore.

          That evening after spending a whole day secluded in her room, Lily went for a walk to get away from the miserable thoughts and her sisters annoying antics. She swiftly slid through the loose board in the fence, and cut across the path leading to town. She was heading to the forest she often used to play in with Chloe. Reaching the forests edge she was a bit apprehensive to enter the deep depths. Echoing in her head was what Petunia said earlier about her not being brave. She realized she didn't want Petunia to be right. She grasped on to all the courage she had and stepped inside. The humid air enclosed her lungs and the soft breeze of blossoms floated through her hair. Remembering too well what it was like when she was little she wanted to sit there forever with Chloe. She walked on through the forest. Eerie glows of light were casting shadows on the trees. Almost like she was being guided Lily walked on in a trance. Leaving all her thoughts behind she kept on walking….walking….walking. SMACK!!! Lily had collided with a tree, and had fallen to the ground. Getting up Lily looked a little dazed; she shook her head and realized where she was. Rubbing her eyes and pinching herself, trying to interpret if this was another vision. To her surprise it wasn't, right in front of her was the huge oak tree she saw in her dream last night. It looked just like it did in the dream. Lily stepped closer to the tree and ran her hand around the hole she once called home. Suddenly she was tumbling through speeding light and screaming filled her ears.  Falling to the hard cold ground, Lily was now in another vision. This time she was further ahead in time. Lily sat there motionless, scared to get up. She slowly rolled herself on her side to watch what was going on. She then saw her mother once again this time she looked a little older and her face told Lily that something terrible was going on. Lily supported all her weight as she tried to get up. She managed it with much effort. Looking around at where she was she noticed it was in her newer house. She desperately looked around for her mother she noticed that she had lost her when she tried to get up. Then she heard a loud piercing scream, with a look of horror on her face Lily ran towards the noise. Clouds of mist swirled past her and she then fell into another vision. She was still in her house, but she seemed to be in a new room. Shaking with fear and tears pouring down her face she saw her mother dead on the ground. She ran over to her mother and kneeled down beside her, now shaking hysterically and screaming. She shook her mother screaming at her to wake up, but she lay there lifeless. Lily then heard a high pitched laugh. She turned away from her dead mother and saw Voldemort staring her right in the eyes. She watched his hard bitter face staring at her, looking almost like a snake as he hissed out a weird language. She got up and noticed he didn't look at her. She then figured out that she couldn't be seen. Lily's stomach lurched with fear and she fell to the ground to weak to move. Light flashed by her and mist swirled through her mind she then found herself face first on the ground in front of the oak tree. Lily lay there for a long time. She was unable to move. Her legs were numb with pain and she was blind with fear. She had just witnessed her mother dying. She had never actually seen her mother die. Lily slowly got up, trying so hard to keep herself steady. When she was standing it had just hit her that it was dark. Sick with fear and tears still silently falling down her cheeks she headed towards home. When she got there she noticed that Petunia was already asleep. Quickly and quietly Lily ascended the stairs to her room.

Authors note: Sorry that this chapter was so short. I'm hoping that chapter 3 will be longer. 


	3. As Secrets Build

        Lily woke up that morning still shaken and tortured. She had never dealt with the harsh pain and suffering she went through the previous evening. Seeing her mother laying there dead was a traumatizing experience. Staring at the ceiling she thought about the vision she had had and wondered what it meant. Why was she having weird dreamsWhat did these visions mean. She had never dreamt about her mother and sister before and wondered what had made it happen. She sat pondering the thought when she heard a light tapping on the window. Looking toward the window she saw a large tawny barn owl. Noticing it was one of the Hogwarts owls she bounded out of bed and opened the window hastily. The owl flew gracefully through the room and landed upon Nut's cage. Nut Lily's brown owl didn't look to pleased with this but let the tired animal drink out of her dish. Lily quickly untied the letter off the bird's leg that was now raised gently in the air. Observing right away that it was from Dumbledore, she hurried to open it. She read the letter out loud. 

_Dear Lily_

_            I am deeply concerned about what you have told me. Therefore I suggest that when you arrive here at Hogwarts to come without delay to my office. I have important information that you must know. I will leave it at that. _

_P.S I have enclosed in this letter your head girl badge._

_                                    Yours Truly _

_                                                Albus   Dumbledore_

Lily folded the letter up and put it on her bedside table. After thanking the owl and saying her goodbyes she looked at her Head Girl badge. She was so overly excited at the moment that she forgot to worry about her problems. Pinning the badge to her robes she became aware that she only had four days until school started. She knew she had a lot to do before school started. Lily thought she might as well get her things together now. Seizing her trunk she threw all her belongings inside of it. It didn't take long, as she didn't have very many things of her own. 

            Lily went down stairs after packing and decided to make herself tea before she disappeared into Diagon Alley. She planned to stay at The Leaky Cauldron. After eating she went upstairs to say good bye to Petunia. Petunia was very pleased that Lily was off to Hogwarts for a full ten months. Pretending to be very disappointed by this, Petunia said in a very false voice I will miss you Lily.

Lily didn't take notice to her sister's insolence. She merely waved goodbye and walked down the shadowed hall, dragging her trunk behind her. Entering the living room she headed over to a small bowl above the fireplace. Pulling out her wand she lit the fire magically and threw the remains of the bowl in the fireplace. Stepping into the fire, trunk and all in her hands she called out Diagon Alley. Lily span through the many snaked brick walls, her trunk hitting her hard in the stomach every time there was a turn. Finally Lily hit solid ground and was relived. She stood up and shook the soot off her clothes muttering something about Floo Powder. When she arrived at The Leaky Cauldron she was greeted by a very friendly innkeeper. Lily smiled sweetly and asked for a room. The innkeeper whose name was Bill said that there was one left. Lily took it without dithering and thanked Bill for letting her stay. She ascended the stairs to her room. Arriving there she looked at the door making sure it was the right number (11). She entered the room, which looked like it hadn't been slept in for a long while.  Lily was hesitant to sleep there but realized it was her only hope. Dropping her trunk near the bed that was covered in a thick layer of dust, she went back downstairs. She offered a quick smile at Bill and stepped outside the bar. A gust of cool summer wind blew through her hair. Fresh perfumed air floated through her nose, and she was thrown abruptly into another fit. Clouds of humid mist encircled her like before, the only difference this time is she was in a more cold area.  She couldn't move at all it was like a fascinating sensation was pulling her towards the ground. Opening her eyes she stared into the ground. She heard a familiar voice from her other dreams. She tried to get up but the numbness in her legs wouldn't hold her. Instead she improvised and crawled along the cold floor. Dripping with cold sweat she managed to make it into another room. She noticed something move in the corner of her eye. She tried to turn to see what it was, but even with all her strength she couldn't bring herself up. Her limbs were now aching with pain from the fear coursing through her body. She heard the same painful scream she had heard before, or was it the same cry. Listening closer she had just clued in. She was now witnessing her sister's death. Crawling out of the room she was in she tried to catch the noise once again. It had now stopped and she couldn't figure out where it had come from. Still numb with fear she couldn't move. She sat in the tiny corner, the scream came once again, but Lily still couldn't move. She made a huge effort but the screaming seemed to hit her hard. She sat there, tears were frantically racing down her face and she joined into her sisters screaming. "DON'T KILL HER." "DON'T KILL HER." She kept repeating these yells, until she was slapped into reality. She was looking up into a throng of people who were crowded around her. She tried to get up away from the people, but she seemed glued to the spot. A woman with long blonde hair reached out her hand to help Lily up. Lily grabbed her hand and pulled herself up with difficulty. Lily smiled at the woman and thanked her.

"You're very welcome." "Are you sure you're alright?" 

Lily looked at the woman; she wanted to tell her everything but decided that it was best not to tell her. 

"Um yes I think I'll be alright." "Thank you again." said Lily and without looking back, she quickly shoved herself through the rest of the shocked people and dashed back to the Inn. She ran right into Bill, who looked at her with a look of bafflement. Lily ran faster and faster up the stairs and without putting on her nightdress and getting under the covers she flew herself on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**** 

AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Lily screamed in her sleep. Sitting up she wiped the sweat away from her face. Clasping her hair she tried to get the vision out of her mind. She was breathing rather rapidly and her skin was very pale. Calmly Lily got up, and walked over to the mirror. Gazing at her face it was very perceptible that she looked terrible. She knew she couldn't keep this up. The dreams had to stop, they were draining her of every rational piece of mentality she had. She was starting to become very emaciated and her eyes were losing there brilliant colour. 

"Dear you look dreadful." said a voice out of thin air. 

"Who said that." said Lily, her eyes darting around the room.

"That would be me, I am Millicent." Turning around Lily noticed that the mirror had spoken to her. Taken aback Lily just stared.

"You spoke." said Lily

The mirror raised the tiny transparent eyebrow it had and quietly trying to disperse a giggle said…

"Well of course I spoke Lily." Millicent said that with some difficulty as she started to cough, obviously from the dust.

Lily brushed the dust away from the mirror, and spoke.

"How did you know my name?"

"Well your name is embroidered on your robes dear." "Thank you very much for sweeping away that dust it's been bothering me for some time now."

Flushing madly Lily looked down at her sleeve. "Your welcome she then said."

She turned away from the mirror planning to go back to sleep, but the mirror spoke once again.

"Lily you have your father's eyes." Lily literally lost her breath. 

"Excuse me." she said focusing on the mirror's ghostly face.

"Oh nothing, I just said you had your father's eyes." "He was a very handsome man you know."

Lily looked utterly shocked. Was she hearing this mirror right did it just say something about her father 

Stuttering as she tried to speak Lily looked Millicent the mirror in her translucent eyes. Lily's eyes were now watering, on the verge of crying. 

"How---how did you know my father?"

"Well it's a very long story love, but I haven't had many visitors and a long heart to heart should do me good." Lily didn't understand why the mirror talked like it was no big deal 

"I would like to know." she said now crying.

"Ok, so where to begin---hmm, oh yes I know I'll start when he entered my room." Lily didn't want to disrupt but she just remembered something. "Wasn't my father a muggle." she interrupted. "And how did you know this man you call my father was my father."

"Dear will you listen to me?" "I will tell you those details."

"Oh yes sorry about that."

"Ok as I was saying." she said in a petulant voice

"Sorry." said Lily thinking it would be best to apologize.

"Don't worry; I just got a little anxious to tell you." "Well your father had walked--." She was then cut off as a loud pounding on the door come about. Lily glanced over at the door. She wondered why someone would be knocking at her door this early in the morning. There was a pause, thinking the person had left Lily turned back over to Millicent. "I wonder who that was." said Lily to Millicent. Just as the mirror was about to reply another loud attack on the door came boisterously. Looking disgruntled Lily walked over to the door to open it, but just then the door exploded and debris flew everywhere. Lily screamed frantically. A man about the size of a full grown giant appeared in the entrance of the room.

"Hagrid." said Lily in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh pardon me Lily, I was told to come and get you." he said. "Terribly sorry about the fright, but there was no answer and I thought you might have been hurt." Lily cut him off.

"Why would I be hurt, and why do you have to come and get me."

"Well Lily I'm not quite sure, you will have to ask Dumbledore when you get to school." Lily still looked very bemused. Why is Hagrid here Why does he have to come and get me. "Hagrid do you have to get me now?" said Lily. "It is 2:00 in the morning."

"Yes Lily it was strict orders from Dumbledore." "Please pack your things, and then we can leave." 

"But I don't even have any of my supplies yet."

"We can do that later, just get a move on." He sounded very distressed so Lily decided to get her things together. 

"Wait." said Lily as they were leaving the room. She walked back over to the mirror. Lily looked very upset. Millicent was now in pieces on the floor. The debris from the door had shattered her.

"Now I'll never know." she said so that Hagrid couldn't hear her. She left the room with silent tears glistening no her face. Hagrid was oblivious to this as he kept on chatting about how they would go to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions first. They strolled down the deserted alley watching three old witches fighting over a cat. After they went and got new robes for Lily Hagrid asked,_

"So what do yer need now Lily." 

"I just need to get some potion ingredients, and treats for Nut." Hagrid nodded and they made there way over to the Apothecary. Outside the Apothecary Lily fumbled with her money bag and pointed towards Magical Menagerie. Inside the shop Lily stared at all the different animals. She noticed that there was a sale on for the poisonous purple toads that would make your tongue turn blue if you licked them. Quite amused by this she laughed at the toads and went over to the counter, still mumbling about blue tongues. She rang the bell on the desk and a surly old witch came around the corner. 

"Yes what would you like?" The women screeched. 

"I would like bacon flavoured owl treats." she said impatiently. The women turned around and pulled a package off the shelf.

"That will be five knuts." Lily paid and left the shop, Hagrid right behind her. 

"So Hagrid where are we going now." said lily

"I'm s'pose to take you straight to Hogwarts." Lily plainly gestured a yes even though she had no idea what was in store for her. After leaving Diagon Alley Hagrid took Lily over to the train station to board the Hogwarts Express. Walking over to platforms nine and ten, Lily gathered her trunk and Nut's cage closer to her. Cautious not to distract any muggles she ran at full speed towards the barrier, she felt the usual sensation and stumbled onto the platform nine and three quarters. Surprised to see that the Hogwarts Express was actually there she waited for Hagrid to reappear. He soon did and beckoned her onto the train. Lily walked onto the train and pushed her trunk into the compartment. She sat down rather despondently. Hagrid looked at her realizing he owed her somewhat of an explanation. He tried to get her attention but thought it was better to let her be. Lily stared at the lush grassy meadows and the velvet sky splattered with stars. Thoughts kept pushing themselves into her mind. She had a lot of questions that she needed answered. Still staring at the sky thinking, she soon fell asleep.


	4. Untitled

            Everything still had a mass of dark blanket covering it. The sun was just rising and a pinkish glow was set on the mountain tops, as the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily was jolted awake by Hagrid. He had already dragged her trunk out of the train and had the door open ready for her. 

"Well good mornin'." said Hagrid cheerfully with a big smile spread across his face. 

"Good morning." staggered Lily. They walked off the train onto the dewy grass. There was a baby blue carriage waiting in the usual spot. Lily trudged over to it, followed by Hagrid. While Hagrid was busy trying to get in the carriage Lily noticed a piece of parchment on the soil. She picked it up, but didn't bother to read it. She stuffed it in her robe pocket and proceeded to get into the transport. Lily sat very uncomfortable nestled beside Hagrid.

            When they arrived at Hogwarts Hagrid escorted Lily up to Dumbledore's office. Finally after getting past the moving staircases, Peeves the Poltergeist and the stone statue guarding his office (Hagrid forgot the password) they finally entered Dumbledore's domain. Hagrid left Lily at the bottom of the spiral staircase. Lily climbed the stairs and knocked on the vast door.

"Come in." said a calm voice. Lily knew this voice very well; she had always gone to Dumbledore when she felt sad or was in trouble. He had been there for her ever since her first experience at Hogwarts. 

            Lily sauntered into the room. There sat Dumbledore peering over his half-moon glasses, his intense blue eyes looking her over, like they usually did. Lily walked over to a chair nearest to Dumbledore's desk, as she walked she could hear her footsteps echoing. She sat down in the chair, waiting for him to break the silence. A moment passed when Dumbledore at last spoke.

"My dearest Lily." he said in the same calm voice. Lily sat there wondering how to reply, when he spoke again.

"I know you have a million questions you need answered, and I am prepared to answer them all just not yet, first I want to answer the most important one of all." Lily sat there wondering how he always knew everything. He then pulled his chair closer to the desk and folded his hands on the surface. He stared Lily in the eyes and said "Lily I have summoned you to my office early because I have something vital to say. "Wait." said Lily with urgency. Then there was a pause. "Why didn't you tell me when everyone else had arrived too?" she asked very confused.

"When everyone arrives we usually have a feast don't we?" "How could I possibly tell you while we are eating?" he said this more seriously, making it intentional that he wanted her to listen. She knew it was better to pay attention, so she made herself comfortable for the long story ahead of her. "Lily this might frighten you, but I have been informed by the Ministry of Magic that Voldemort is growing stronger." 

"What does that have to do with me?" said Lily very frustrated.

"Alas that is one of the many questions I cannot answer, I am one of the many whom aren't sure how the story goes accurately." "All I can say is that I am supposed to warn you to watch out for yourself I know you wouldn't go looking for trouble, but I feel it is best to tell you this information." "I have slight feeling this year will be an exciting yet traumatizing year." Lily sat there; she just stared into the ceiling. She didn't understand what this all meant. How did any of this have to do with her? She looked down from the ceiling and looked at Dumbledore, she was still ambiguous. She opened her mouth to ask him a question but decided it was better if she just left. She vigorously pushed herself out of the chair and left his office. She descended down the spiral staircase, still thinking of everything Dumbledore had just said. It made no sense whatsoever. He wouldn't just call her there just to say that Voldemort was getting more powerful she thought. She decided that there was a much better reason. She walked through the corridors not noticing where she was going and realized she was in an area she wasn't familiar with. She looked around aimlessly. Where am I, and out of all the years I've been here how come I never noticed this place. Still gazing around, her mind was blank. Too many thoughts were piling into her head. She panicked as a sick feeling filled her body and her mind went foggy. There was a tingling numbness in her spine and she collapsed to the ground. She was still barley awake when she was shot into another vision.

            Lily awoke in strange surroundings. Her sight was blurred and she could tell things apart very hazily. She sat up; her eyes were now adjusting to the darkness. She then comprehended where she was. Looking around the hospital wing she noticed the window was open. She staggered out of bed, and made her way over to the window. Lily watched the immense black waves collide with the rocky earth. She had only been there a minute when she heard voices from behind the door. She listened intently.

"Severus do you think she suspects anything." said Dumbledore. Suspect what thought Lily. Then Snape spoke

"I don't think she knows anything about it. Did you tell her about her past?"

"No I did not Severus I know better then that." "He wouldn't be too happy if he found out I was flaunting crucial information." Who wouldn't be too happy? Lily thought this aloud. She was now leaning on the door. Who were they talking about? Who wouldn't be too happy?" Just as she was about to listen again, the door slid open. Lily saw a hand on the doorknob, but noticed that the person who belonged to this hand wasn't looking forwards. She dashed back to her bed as fast as she could, and pretended to be asleep. She saw Snape enter the room, he was then followed by Dumbledore. Lily was now very awake and wanted to know more about this person they were talking about. She also wondered why Dumbledore would be with Snape at the dead of night. The last words she heard before she fell back asleep were "Where's Poppy? I wonder if Lily is alright."

****

Lily found herself in an orb of light when she woke up. A brilliant ray of sunshine was shining into the room. She then remembered the conversation she had overheard yesterday night. Her head was spinning with questions. She sat there for a moment thinking about what this all could mean, when she heard Mrs. Pomfry's voice from around the corner.

"Oh Lily your awake." "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm feeling much better, I think I'll go get some breakfast."

"Yes dear I think it would be great if you ate, by the way Dumbledore was concerned about you last night so I will inform him that you are alright." "Good-bye Lily." she said before hurrying back to the bed she was cleaning.

            She walked through the many corridors and used many secret passages as she made her way downstairs. When she entered the Great Hall she realized it was disserted. She sat down in a chair at the Gryffindor table. The Great Hall was being decorated for the feast that usually occurred when everyone arrived at Hogwarts. She didn't feel much like eating so she sat at the table and watched Professor Flitwick charm the floating candles. Everyone would be arriving tonight. Lily wasn't that excited as she didn't have friends. She had always been the girl no one knew. Chloe had always had all the attention. Even though Lily was her sister, she still seemed to be a ghost, but Lily still loved her sister dearly. She then remembered the dreams and visions she had been having. Lily was very confused and her mind was chaotic, the answers to her questions weren't coming easily. She sat and cried for a few minutes, trying to make it quiet so Flitwick wouldn't notice. She then walked slowly up to Gryffindor Tower. Lily walked into her usual dormitory which now had a number seven on the door. She looked around the room, her trunk was beside her bed and all five four-poster beds were in place. She sat down on her bed. She couldn't stand it anymore; she was going to have a nervous break down. The visions were draining her and all the strange happenings were driving her into madness. That evening Lily found herself wondering around the school. She had gotten all her things organized and she was now in her robes. Her hat was on her bedside table, waiting to be put on for the feast and Nut her owl was in the Owlery.

****

            A loud bustle of people came streaming in the huge oak doors. Lily stood atop the marble stairs. She waited until everyone was safely resting in the Great Hall before she entered. There was too much excitement and commotion going on that no one noticed Lily enter the Great Hall. Lily walked silently over to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside a very pretty girl named Aydin Arundel. Lily knew very well who Aydin was. She was a girl who slept in the same dormitory as her. Aydin was very popular and never really took notice to Lily. Lily didn't mind this much as she was used to being ignored. Lily listened absently to Aydin's conversation with her three best friends Sadie Boverton, Arianna Bramber, and Darcy Soren. They were talking about how cute James Potter and his friends, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Caleb Duntrune were. Lily rolled her eyes, and put her attention to Dumbledore who was now trying to get everyone's attention.

"Hello my dear students." he said. "I have very little to talk about this evening except the fact that we have two new teachers joining us tonight. He pointed towards two people. Lily noticed one of them as the lady who had helped her up in Diagon Alley. "This is Amphora Sterne the new astronomy teacher." said Dumbledore. There was loud applause, and some Ravenclaw boys whistled. Dumbledore continued. "Ayer Verdley is our new defence against the dark arts teacher. These are our new teachers. Please make them feel welcome. That is all I have to say, the sorting will take place and then we can eat." said Dumbledore. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled the mysterious smile he was known for. The sorting didn't take long. Gryffindor was complimented with three new first years (Brittney Brakkel, Jake Brubble, and Elizabeth Bonefrie). 

            Lily ate her food very fast as she wanted to get to the dormitory before any of the other girls. She made it to the tower swiftly and entered the portrait. Lily was hoping there wouldn't be anyone there when she entered, but to her surprise the famous James Potter and his best friend Sirius Black were sitting by the fire. She tried very hard not to draw attention to herself. Luckily she made it to her dorm without anything being said. She laid down in her bed, being very exhausted she fell asleep. Back in the Gryffindor common room James was discussing something with Sirius.  

"Who is that girl?" said James abruptly 

"I dunno." said Sirius. "I have seen her in some of my classes, but I never really pay attention to her. Why do you ask James?"

"I didn't know who she was so I just wanted to see if you knew who she was." he said as he shrugged his shoulders. The portrait hole swung open again to submit Aydin and her friends, Remus and Caleb were behind them. Adyin and company waltzed right past the four boys trying to look pretty as they all giggled their ways up to their dormitory. Sirius smiled at Arianna, who blushed furiously. Sirius then took notice that Peter was missing.

 "Hey Remus." called Sirius.

"Yeah." said Remus as he brushed his sandy blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Where's Peter." Sirius replied. 

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. He isn't coming to school this year. He sent me a letter, but he didn't tell me why he wasn't coming." Remus said. James and Sirius looked at Remus. 

"I wonder why he won't be here." said James. "This is our final year and he's going to miss it." Remus shook his head in a sign that he didn't know. Sirius came up with another of his complicated but amusing ideas.

"Maybe he was hunting in Albania and spotted a Norwegian Ridgeback and decided to pursue his dreams of being a dragon keeper. As he stepped closer to the beast he was swallowed whole." Sirius formed his hand into an imaginary mouth and pretended to eat his finger. He then continued with his ridiculous story. "He then found a piece of parchment in his robes and wrote to you that he would not be attending school." James lifted his eyebrow in disbelief and laughed at Sirius. 

"What?" "It could have been possible." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. James was still laughing as he tried to choke out some words.

"Sirius-nice-try." he spluttered "Maybe he's just sick, I really don't know, but let's just enjoy the year. "Even without our little mouse friend Peter." They all agreed and Remus sat down by the fire with the other two. They had been sitting there for a long time when James thought of something to ask Remus.

"Remus do you know who that red-headed girl is?" he said "You know the one who sits in front of you in transfiguration." Remus seemed to be in deep thought as he pondered the question. 

"Oh you mean Lily Evens." he then said

"Yeah that's the one." said James and Sirius simultaneously.

"Well I don't know here, but I've heard of her. Why do you ask?" said Remus. 

"I was just wondering who she was, I've seen her around but never really took notice to her." said James. 

"Give up the act James." said Sirius. Sirius and Remus were now looking at him in doubt.

"What act?" James said trying to look innocent.

"James!" shouted Sirius. 

"Shhhh." said James interrupting him.

"You know you like her. You always get this way when you like somebody." said Remus. James tried to think of something to say, after a minute his persistence to win the fight was lost, and he declared himself defeated. Sirius and Remus could tell that they were right, and they gave each other high-fives with broad smiles on their faces. James hated it when they found things out like that. He then thought of something to say.

"Actually I don't like her, I was just thinking about her the other day, because she looked awfully familiar. Then I realized that Chloe was her sister. I figured that out because I remember when you went out with Chloe. She had told you she had had a sister. Plus they look exactly the same." James sat there with a proud look upon his face, and laughed at the dumbstruck looks on their faces. Sirius however looked a little bit touched. James felt bad for bringing up Chloe, but didn't want them to know he did have feelings for Lily. After another half an hour of conversation about Quidditch, Aydin and her friends, and classes they headed up to their dormitory. 


	5. Untitled

          Lily wondered around the darkened corridors. It was early morning and most of the school was still sleeping. She was heading towards the new bathroom she was entitled too. Feeling incredibly better then she had felt in a few days, Lily was ready to enjoy a hot bubble bath. She hadn't had any visions for a while and the haunting dreams were slowly disappearing. Shaking her head in disbelief Lily became cognisant about her silliness. She had only gotten herself worked up about nothing. The visions were probably just anxiety. 

            Lily had been to busy thinking that she didn't realize she had already reached the portrait guarding the Head bathroom. She whispered the password and entered the palatial room. Lily looked around at the enormous bathroom. There were two sinks sitting in an ivory marble counter. Two shower stalls sat in the left corner; they were made of a fine glass. The bathtub was in the center of the room, it gave off elegant radiance. The white porcelain was magnificent. Lily stood there in awe. She couldn't decide where she wanted to bathe. Wanting to experience all the pleasures, she then chose to have a shower. After that she would relax in the bath. Lily undressed slowly; she then stepped into the shower. Lily reached down to the tap to turn it on; her hand touched more then one tap. Looking down Lily saw eight different taps.  "Which one to choose?" she thought aloud. Lily tried the purple tap. A stream of pale pink water poured down her body. 

            Back in the Gryffindor dormitory James Potter awoke. It was very early in the morning and he was planning on taking a hot shower before first term started. He stepped through the Fat Lady's portrait and ran towards the bathroom. He had a map from Dumbledore with instructions on how to get there, making it easier for him to find his way. James finally made it to the portrait; he was just about to say the password when he saw a piece of parchment on the floor. James picked it up and noticed it was a map just like his own. He wondered who had dropped the parchment; he knew whoever it was they would be inside the bathroom right now. He felt guilty disturbing the person, but knowing he was Head Boy that meant that the person would be Head Girl. Being the male he was it was pure nature wanting to see what he knew was inside the portrait hole. He reassured himself that he was doing nothing wrong, and whispered the password. He stepped into the room with anticipation. The thick fog twirled around his body. Humid mauve mist stung his nose. He moved into a corner, trying not to make noise. He didn't want to be noticed. The soft trickle of water told him that whoever was in the room was still in the shower. The fog was getting thicker and soon he was staring into white. Copious perfume of lilac was making the wait longer. He couldn't take it; he wanted the person to come out. He desperately hoped it would be soon. Just as this thought drained away the trickle stopped and the distinct sound of a door opening was heard. James felt butterflies stirring in his stomach. The fog was gently evaporating. Lily stepped out of the shower unaware that James was there. She carelessly attempted to put her robes back on. James moved out of his corner, sticking to the thicker masses of fog. He then spotted the ghostly figure of Lily. James saw the back part of her body. Her hair fell in tendrils of fiery red. Lily was unmindful of James. She kept about her business. She turned around to reach for a fluffy white towel. James longed to hold her body tight, her formed figure resting against his, her green eyes staring into his own. The fog was getting thinner, but James didn't take notice to this. He was soon becoming more visible. Forgetting he was close to Lily he let out a soft moan. Lily heard this and before she could fit the towel around her body, she spotted James. She was mortified. The handsome popular James Potter had been spying on her the whole time and she didn't even know. She stood there half covered crying softly. James moved out from the light mist he had been hiding in. He walked closer to Lily. Lily backed away; she didn't understand what was going on. Just then without realizing what she was doing she started screaming. 

"GET OUT!" she said in a shrilly voice. 

"GET OUT NOW!" she kept repeating this. James didn't want the whole school to know about this little incident. He realized she must be terrified.

"Lily." He said in a soft voice. Lily's insides then melted. His voice was very masculine but had a caring sensation running through it. She then relaxed a little bit. She didn't know how to reply, she had always been quiet, and being addressed by James Potter was amazingly breath taking.

"So James Potter decided since he's Head Boy, he can go around spying on people trying to bathe." said Lily. The melting sensation was dying and anger was filling her body. 

"No--I just wanted to." he was then cut off

"You just wanted to see a naked girl that's what." James knew she was right. He didn't make an effort to reply. 

"So Mr. Perfection finally lost words to come up with something brilliant to say." she said 

"Your Head Boy too, how cute. Now you can go flaunt that, as well as this episode. Go flash around your stupid story." James didn't know how to reply to this either. He stared into her watering eyes. He said the only thing that popped into his mind.

"How did you get in here?" he asked feeling stupid asking this, knowing already how she did. Lily looked shocked at this question.

"I got in the same way you did." 

"I knew that." said James now relived that she wasn't screaming

"Then why? Why did you ask that question?"

"That's not important right now." he said to the confused girl.

"Then what's important to you Mr. Potter? Hitting it off with me in this bathroom." she said with a sudden edge of irritation in it. She then wrapped her body in the towel and ran out of the bathroom sobbing. 

            Lily stopped running after she was satisfied that she was far away from James. She couldn't believe what just happened. James Potter had seen her naked. She didn't know what to think. "Sure he was popular but what nerve to spy on me." she was now talking to herself. Still wrapped in the towel she entered the silent common room. She was calmed when she noticed no one was awake. Lily quietly slid into the girl's dormitory. Aydin was looking out the window. 

"Oh hi Lily." she said in a false kind voice. Lily could tell she was faking to be nice, so she solely said "Hi". Aydin looked at her funny and then asked what she was doing in a towel. Lily looked down at herself. She remembered that she left her robes in the bathroom. 

"Um I just had a shower." she said

"Where are your robes?" said Aydin with a suspicious look upon her face.

"I left them in the bathroom." Lily said. She knew she wasn't lying, but if Aydin asked her anymore questions she would end up telling her about James.

"Oh well isn't that stupid of you. Who wouldn't notice that their robes were missing." said Aydin in a very bitchy tone. Lily ignored her low comment. She was going to go get dressed, but needed her robes. Lily quietly departed from the dormitory, and tip toed through the common room. She ran frantically towards the Head Student bathroom. When she reached the portrait of the young girl, instead of saying the password Lily thought of an idea. 

"Excuse me" said Lily 

"Yes what would you like?"

"Has a boy with dark hair left this bathroom?"

"How should I know, I'm not here to watch people I'm here to guard, now either say the password or leave." Lily mimicked the portrait with her hand then said the password. She entered the room very slowly. Wanting to make sure that James had left, she hid behind a shower stall. When she poked her head out from behind it, she was happy to see he wasn't there. She picked up her robes, and put them on. Thinking that the Great Hall doors should be open by now, she headed off towards the Great Hall. There were few people eating when she arrived. A first year Ravenclaw looked nervous as he sat there by himself. Lily felt sympathy towards him; she remembered what it was like when she first ate breakfast by herself. She then looked around the room for other people she knew. She saw Severus Snape sitting at the Slytherin table with his friends Adam Leech and Raiden Durville. Something shot into Lily's mind. The night she had been in the hospital wing after her vision. She had seen Snape's hand on the doorknob. Lily wondered what Snape's body was doing in Hogwarts when Dumbledore told her she was the only student there there. Something was going on. Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table. She was now very suspicious. Was Dumbledore really who he seemed to be? Lily contemplated this thought. Her thinking was broken when James and his buddies strutted into the hall. Lily avoided James's eyes. It was awkward looking at him now. She was sure he felt the same because when he sat down at the table, he made sure he was far away from her. Lily finished her eggs rapidly. She sat impatiently waiting for Dumbledore to enter the Great Hall. The hall was now filling and soon most everyone was seated. Lily then saw Dumbledore glide into the room and perch himself in front of the teachers table.

 "You all have your schedules I presume." he said. Lily watched as he examined the faces of the students. Several of them nodded and Dumbledore continued. 

"Your classes will start in exactly half and hour. I suggest that you get all your books, parchment, and quills ready." "That is all. Have a nice day." Dumbledore then sat down. Lily stuck her hand into her robe pocket, searching for her schedule. She pulled out a piece of parchment. She unfolded the crumpled piece of mouldy paper. There was a fancy writing inscribed upon the tattered script. Lily tried to make it out, but the paper was too damaged. She decided she would look at it later, at that moment she needed to find her schedule.   


	6. Untitled

          Back in number 5 Sun-Rivers Drive Petunia Evens was staring down at her skeletal fingers. On her ring finger sat a huge red diamond. A malicious smile was spread across her face as the thought of Lily came into her mind.

"Vernon darling." she called sweetly from the kitchen.

"Yes precious." he called back. Petunia finished cleaning the counter before she answered him.

"Well there's a little detail I have left out for a weeks." she hesitated before she said this. Vernon came into the kitchen. His shirt was off exposing his disgusting gut. Petunia gave him an appalled look. She had noticed all the grease on his skin and clothes from working on their car.

"What are those details my sweet." he said ignoring this look. Petunia gave an uneasy glare to Vernon before she motioned him into the living room. Vernon sat down smearing oil along the pearly white couch. Petunia was too worried about what she about to tell him that she didn't take notice to this. 

"Vernon you know how I said I was a lonely divorced widow with no family. Well I was lying. I wanted you to feel sorry for me so you would fall in love with me. I knew my looks wouldn't get that far with you." she said this very fast and Vernon wasn't sure if he had caught all of what she had said. He sat there pointing his finger in the air trying to retrace what she had said. After a moment's wait she looked at the look on his face which suggested that he was somewhat cross with her. 

"Sweety-kins what are you talking about." Vernon said with his teeth clenched together and spit flying onto his purple face. Petunia decided to tell him straight out.

"Dear I have a sister. She's not ordinary either."

"A sister huh?" he said a little more calmly. "What's she like? What makes her so unusual?" 

"She's just not ordinary that's all. She's like those funny people in the cloaks you always yell curse words at." Vernon stared at his newly engaged wife in horror. 

"SHE'S A MAGICAL BEING!!!!!!!!!" he boomed through another purple face. The candle on the table shook and the pictures on the walls quivered. Petunia was to irresolute answer that loud outburst. She then spoke, her voce shaking with edginess.

"Yes Vernon she is filthy magic trash. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I felt I would wait until out love grew stronger. I will reassure you that I don't have any feelings towards her. I have hated her and my dead sister Chloe since the day they were born. My mom was so thrilled to have sweet twins. I hated them, they were so annoying and mother favoured them. She's now dead to, went and got herself blown up by an evil wizard." "God rest their dead souls." She said the last line with an insensitive smirk on her face. Vernon looked pleased to see his fiancé with a cold bitter heart. He was now sure that he had picked the perfect wife.

"We'll get married this weekend my love. Then we'll send mail to this trash you call your sister telling her that she has to go find a different place to live because I am moving in, and I don't tolerate magical beings." Vernon said this with a wicked smile on his face as he rubbed his hands together with the look of victory in his eyes.

            Back at Hogwarts Lily sat in her least favourite subject, double potions with Professor Williams. His name describes him perfectly; he was the old, cranky, and boring teacher that taught potions. Sure he knew his stuff, but the class was entirely dull. Lily was trying hard not to fall asleep. She was jotting down notes about wiggentree bark and flubberworm mucus while Professor Williams was explaining the different types of potent formulas. She couldn't believe how boring this class was, out of all the classes she had had that day this one took the award for most monotonous. Lily was just about asleep when Williams shouted "PARTNERS EVERYONE!!!!! CHOP CHOP." he said this whilst clapping his hands. Lily jolted herself awake and looked around the room. Most people had already assembled themselves with partners. She knew she couldn't process this potion by herself. She looked desperately around the room. Her heart sank when she noticed that James Potter hadn't found a partner yet. She was so relieved to see Sirius come up from behind and declare himself James's partner. She was still the only one left with no partner. Williams went to the front of the class and asked who didn't have partners. A sandy haired boy with shining blue eyes spoke up.

"I don't sir." he said with the same melting voice James had had. 

"Anyone else?" Professor Williams asked staring around the room. He then came across Lily's hand projected high in the air.

"Ms. Evens is it?" he asked her

"Yes sir." she stammered

"Alright you're with Mr. Lupin." he said. Lily looked over at the boy, and then it hit her. That boy was Remus Lupin one of the four musketeers. She was hesitant to work with him, but his smile made the job easier. He beckoned her towards his cauldron. Lily walked towards him with her hands folded across her front. She listened to her footsteps echoing in the cool dungeon classroom. Everyone was looking at her. She could feel Aydin's envious glare staring towards her. When she had ended her long journey across the class silence was broken and the class began working.

"Hullo." said Remus's soft voice. He held out his hand for her to shake it. Lily stared at his hand for a moment before shaking it. His hand was warm and his grip wasn't too firm. Lily could feel her face turning pink. She swiftly took her hand away and turned to the cauldron. Suddenly she started peeling the wiggentree bark into pieces. Remus watched her hastily chop the ingredients into paste. He then decided he would help her. As Lily was stirring the bubbling lilac liquid Remus added the thawed flubberworm mucus. They both stared into the potion for what seemed like hours. They were surrounded by silence until Remus spoke.

"You're Lily Evens right?"

"Yes." Lily said immediately. She looked at him as he stood there with his hands in his pockets. His blue eyes were twinkling and his sandy blond hair was in his eyes. He wasn't much taller then her, and had a few freckles. Lily was shocked at how good looking he was. She had only hoped that James hadn't said anything about the bathroom incident, but that hope was broken when Remus went to stir the cauldron and spoke while he was doing so. 

"I don't want to bring this up, but I just wanted to ask you something--- he was then cut off.

"YOU JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF JAMES HAD SEEN ME NAKED IN THE BATHROOM!!!! YES HE DID. OKAY!!! DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION?" Lily said this with tears leaking out of her eyes. The whole class was staring at her in astonishment. She looked around at the class; Lily then covered her face with her hands and ran out of the classroom. Remus looked around the class. James was staring at him with his mouth half open. Remus could feel his cheeks turning a brilliant red. He then slammed his book on the desk and walked out of the classroom, cursing as he left. Professor Williams looked at the class and casually said "Five points from Gryffindor." Then he went back to checking Snape's potion. 

            When Remus entered the Gryffindor common room he was hoping to find Lily, but she was nowhere in sight. Feeling gloomier then he had when he found out he had potions with the Slytherins he went upstairs into the boy's dormitory. 

            James was dragging his feet along the crowded corridors. Sirius was right behind him, checking out every female body that happened to walk by him. The two of them finally made it to the Gryffindor common room after they got stuck in a fight between two Ravenclaws. Both of them didn't feel like eating dinner so they climbed the stairs to the dormitory, where they found Remus sitting on his bed with his hands in his hair.

"What was that all about." said Sirius looking interested. Remus fell back onto the soft bed and closed the curtains surrounding his four-poster. James gave Sirius the "don't go there look" and pointed towards the door. James and Sirius found a deserted corner in the common room, and sat down.

"James I demand you tell me what the hell is going on!" shouted Sirius

"It's nothing Sirius." said James turning away

"Well obviously it's not just nothing, because Remus is pretty upset. Plus you saw Lily naked."

"Yeah well I didn't plan on everybody knowing that." said James

"Well how did Remus find out about it?" Sirius said looking confused. "I thought you'd tell me before him. I am supposed to be your best friend." 

"Sirius I didn't tell him, Lily made a mistake." James looked at Sirius, who sat there looking at James in envy. James knew what he was about to ask, so before he could ask it James got up and left through the portrait. He wondered through the corridors wondering what to do. He had left for no apparent reason, and was tempted to go back when he saw a bundle of robes on the floor near a secret passage. When he stepped closer, he noticed a tangle of fierce crimson curls. He looked down into the face of Lily, her face was ashen and colour was draining from her lips. She was sprawled on the floor with her eyes closed. James wasn't sure if she was sleeping or unconscious, but by the way she was limply moving under his arms, he assumed she was unconscious. He put his hand against her heart making sure there was a steady pulse. It was somewhat steady, but was slowing down rapidly. James's body was filling with fear. He had no idea what to do. Realizing he still didn't know what was wrong with her, he checked her body for distinct signs of abuse. When he rolled up the sleeves of the robes, he felt a sticky wet stain. When he looked at his hands they were covered in a thick coat of red. Horrified James looked down at the girl in his arms. Her wrists were severely slashed and blood was smoothly flowing from them in a stable pace. Thinking fast, he decided to carry her to the hospital wing. 

            "Will she be ok." asked the worried voice of James Potter.

"She'll be fine dear, but she'll need to stay over night so I can keep an eye on her." said Madam Pomfry. It had been an hour since James had found Lily's wilted body, and he was becoming impatient. Her eyes still hadn't opened. Her cuts had been fixed up exceptionally well by Madam Pomfry, but Ms. Pomfry couldn't cure unconsciousness. When Madam Pomfry left Lily's bedside for a moment James was thinking about kissing Lily on the forehead but, just then Dumbledore walked into the room. 

"Where's Ms. Evens." he said in a hoarse voice. James pointed to the shape on the bed. Dumbledore glided towards the body and looked around for Poppy. When Poppy arrived in Lily's presence again she was surprised to see Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor." she said glancing at him

"Hello Poppy. What seems to be the problem with Lily?" James looked at them, and decided it would be better if he just left the hospital wing. He left very hurriedly and ran towards the Gryffindor common room. When he got back the common room was still buzzing, and he figured that the feast had just ended, and that when he had found Lily, she must have escaped from dinner. He didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, and he felt a bit nauseous so he decided to join Remus in the dorm. He shoved his way through the crowd and dragged himself up the stairs. He didn't even glance towards Remus's bed to see I he was asleep; James simply got dressed into his pyjamas and crawled into bed. His head was spinning with fresh images of Lily on the floor bleeding. The pictures kept running through his head like a film without sound. Her translucent wrists smeared with blood, her pale face, her lips a cold blue. James tried to fall asleep, but those descriptions kept racing by. Soon enough he fell into a deep sleep.    


	7. untitled

"Mr. Potter nice to see you." said Dumbledore when James trudged slowly into his office.

"Hullo." James said while rubbing his eyes. It was the crack of dawn and Dumbledore had summoned James to his office, for serious news. James wasn't sure what it was all about, but he was soon to find out. 

"James I would like you to take over a responsibility. It has to do with Ms. Evens. I'm sure you're familiar with her." he said whilst winking. James gave a little nod and glared at Dumbledore's wink. 

"Yes Professor I'll do anything, just let me go to bed." James replied in a groan

"Alright James I need you to keep an eye on Lily for me. She's been dealing with rough troubles lately and needs support. It's none of my business to tell you myself, but I'm sure you two will get along quite nicely and she'll tell you when she's comfortable. I have also noticed that Peter hasn't arrived at school. I take he will not be joining us this year." 

"No sir Remus has informed me and Sirius that he will not be coming to school this year." Said James yawning

"That is what I suspected." Dumbledore said this with his usual twinkling eyes

"So I have arranged for Lily to stay with you in your dormitory. If you do not feel comfortable with this I can organize a diff---"No no Professor I'll take care of her don't worry, she'll be fine. I don't mind her in my room." said James hurriedly

"Thank you James. I will send her up to your dormitory later tonight. She is still recovering from her incident." Dumbledore said tapping his fingers placidly on his desk

"You're very welcome Professor." James said standing up. He turned around to face the door and slowly walked out of the office.

"I trust I will be aware about how she is doing Potter." called out Dumbledore as James disappeared through the door. 

            James sat at the Gryffindor table concentrating on Lily. How was he going to get through this? He knew he liked her a lot, and the embarrassment would be unbearable for the both of them. He wasn't sure how he would introduce her to Sirius and Remus. He wasn't sure if they knew about her suicidal background, and was hoping he wouldn't have to tell them. Maybe he would just surprise them. Yes he was sure he would surprise them. At that last thought James arose from his seat and left the Great Hall. As he was climbing the staircases to his charms class he remembered that he had it with the Slytherins, and all his worries were banished. He was hoping he wouldn't run into any one of the Slytherins, but just then he saw Severus Snape with his best friend Raiden atop the stairs already and decided he would turn back and take a different way. He had no clue where Remus and Sirius were, and Caleb another 7th year Gryffindor who stayed in the same dormitory was nowhere to be seen. James decided that he wouldn't spend time looking for them. Instead he would just get to class without them. He hurriedly started running towards charms class. There were no other short cuts to class, now that he couldn't use the stairs. Then the thought came to him, he would have to return to the haunting corridor where he had found the lifeless body of Lily. When he turned the corner and was forced to look at the faint blood on the stone floor, his eyes carried towards a small crumpled piece of parchment on the floor. James stepped closer to it clutching the stitch in his side, and picked it up. He unfolded the piece of paper, and tried to read it. It was covered in dust and the edges were torn. The writing was written in a forest green with a different style. James tried to read it, but could only make it to the seventh line. His eyes widened as he read.

_Evil will soon prevail_

_A chosen one will bring what one needs, will not fail_

_This strength, this power_

_The weakness will end, and the world will turn bitter_

_Cruelness will be brought, blood will be shed_

_The followers that have left will soon be dead, others will be led_

_Darkness will conquest_

James stared at the paper. It was ripped at the end and he couldn't make out what the other words were. He wanted to know more, but was even later for class and there was nothing more he could do with the piece of parchment. James stuffed the tattered scroll into his pocket and ran for class. When he arrived the class was already sitting in their spots practising the new spell. When Professor Flitwick noticed James standing in the doorway he took five points from Gryffindor. James blushed as several students looked at him, and few shouted out rude things about him being head boy. When everyone went back to work James went and sat beside Sirius. 

"Hi James." he said without looking up from his work

"Hi Sirius." said James 

"Where's Remus?" 

"Oh it's a full moon tonight and ya know what that means." said Sirius winking"

"Yeah I know."

"You look sad. What's wrong?" said Sirius 

"It's nothing don't worry about it. I'll tell you later. Right now I would like to know what we are supposed to be doing." 

"We are learning some sort of charm, but I wasn't paying attention, so I really don't know which one." Sirius said. James rolled his eyes, and expected as much. He knew Sirius was very intelligent, but he lacked motivation. Thinking it would take his mind off what he just found, and how he was going to explain the Lily scenario to both Sirius and Remus he decided to put Sirius's brain to work with something else. They both sat the entire class chatting about Quidditch, and homework. 

            That night James walked up to the Gryffindor common room with little anticipation. He wasn't looking forward to introducing Lily to Sirius, Caleb, and Remus. All of whom knew he saw Lily naked, but didn't know he rescued her before she had made the most regrettable move in her life. James wasn't sure of how he was going to do it. He had practised several lines in his head, but none seemed right. All he hoped for now is that Lily would come when James was all alone. When he stepped through the portrait guarding the common room, he noticed that most people were at dinner. James felt his heart get considerably lighter. His luck was incredible. Now he had a chance to get things organized for Lily. He was prepared to impress. The dormitory was not an easy job to clean up though. James walked in thinking that it would take seconds. To his surprise, he had a great deal more trouble then he thought he would. He finally finished the room, after sweeping werewolf hair out of the corners of the room and tucking away his stuffed purple Niffler toy. Which he was quite found of. He had only realized the time when a faint knocking on the door told him that Dumbledore was here with Lily. He opened the door with hesitation, only to see the faces of Sirius and Remus who were looking quite dumbfounded. 

"What the hell are you doing James?" said Sirius almost yelling

"What do you mean?" said James looking at his friend in bewilderment

"Have you gone mad? Can you not even control yourself now? You put a charm on the door. I swear your loosing your head." said Sirius. James stared at them for quite some time until he let them in. He was expecting someone far different, but wasn't about to tell them that.

"So why exactly did you charm the door?" piped Remus

"Umm be—because" James stammered

"I think you're hiding something." said Sirius in a serious voice. "Lately you have been keeping secrets from us James. What's up?" said Remus

"Nothing, everything is just fine guys, but you have Quidditch practise in a few minutes so you better go get ready."  

"What, aren't you coming?" they said in chorus

"No I'm not feeling very well." James said trying to look as though he was sick to make the lie more convincing. 

"Alright whatever." said Sirius

"Let's go Remus." Remus followed Sirius out of the dormitory shaking his head at James. James closed the door, and went to sit on his bed. He did feel sort of sick now, and wasn't sure if he had really lied.

            The castle was calm, and the rustle of leaves could be heard outside of James open window. He stared out into the oblivion, absently listening to the Quidditch practice beneath the castles glowing lights. He sat in contemplative thought waiting for Lily. The sun was setting near the forest and darkness was soon to wrap its nightly blanket upon the usual scene. It was getting late and James was starting to give up hope on Lily coming. He was sure she would have come by now. The thought had only left his mind when a faint knock came once again on the dormitory door. James was sure it was Lily this time; it had to be. James apprehensively walked towards the door. Slowly he turned the door handle and opened it; he stared into Lily's exceedingly beautiful face. James stood there for a minute unsure of what to do.

"May I come in." asked Lily. James then noticed he was just standing there with the door open. He ushered Lily into the immaculate room. Lily followed James in an almost mechanical movement. She glanced once or twice at the room's structure. James knew that she was probably getting used to the change. Although with her you never knew. James stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face Lily. 

"Well here you are, this is your new room." James said with a quiver in his voice. Lily must have noticed this because what she said next shocked James.

"James I'm just a girl, there's nothing to be afraid of." she said this with utmost confidence. 

"What makes you think I'm afraid?" James replied trying to match her confidence. Lily giggled and turned towards the window that James had been looking through earlier. She rested her head against the side of the window, and took a deep breath.

"Thank you James." she said, although this time the confidence seemed to be slipping away, like water in cupped hands. James knew what she was thanking him for, but wasn't sure if it was a good time to bring up the subject. So he simply said your welcome and left it at that.

"It took a lot of courage for you to save me James. I'm sorry you had to see me like that." Lily said this staring hard out the window, not taking her eyes away from what she hoped looked interesting. Although James knew she didn't want to show him her tears. 

"Lily...I only did was right. Seeing you like that was something I had never hoped to see, but I did. There's no need to apologize. People will do stupid things, you're not alone." Lily turned around, and James saw that she had been crying silently. Her face was blotted with red, and her eyes were dropping iridescent tears. He knew that maybe this wasn't the time to talk about it, but there was a sudden urge that he couldn't control, he wanted to know why. Why had she tried to kill herself?

"Lily why—there was a slight pause. Why did you"

"Why did I, there's another question I must ask myself also. Just like all the other ones. Why was I born? Why am I Head Girl? Why am I everything that I am? Or the one that has yet to be answered. Why does everyone know that you have seen me naked? I wouldn't be surprised if the school knew I'm suicidal." James felt his stomach drop. The sick feeling had just entered his body again, and the precious figure of Lily Evens standing before him, made his insides turn. He knew that his mistake of intruding her privacy was what made her endure the pain. Although he had never told anybody about the incident, it was still something he regretted. Lily stared at James with her shining green eyes, making it obvious that it was his time to share his answer.

"I never told anyone Lily. I kept it to myself." James said. He felt even worse saying that. Now she would think it was all her fault, but he didn't want that.

"Well then I'll accept the consequences for my own mistakes. Obviously I was stupid and told the whole school myself." she said with a shaky voice. James couldn't believe she had taken it so easily. More or less he was quite stunned. He felt by the unsteadiness in her voice though, that it was time to change the subject. He was sure that he was satisfied now. He knew as much as he could learn in a short twenty minutes. James stood in silence for a few moments, when Lily suggested that they go get something to eat. James agreed and they both headed towards the Great Hall. James listed intently to the Quidditch practice before they left the room, making sure he wasn't going to run into Remus or Sirius. When they arrived in the Entrance Hall they walked side by side in the direction of the Great Hall. James pulled on the brass door handle, but it seemed to be locked. He looked at Lily, and then an idea struck him.

"Lily, have you ever been to the kitchens?" 

"Umm no." she said this looking confused

"Hmmm well I can fix that." He picked Lily up and put her over his shoulder. She giggled excitedly, and watched the corridors go by in racing colours. James ran faster and faster down the dark corridors towards the kitchens. He was having so much fun until he ran into Mrs. Norris. He stopped dead in his tracks, and Lily noticed something was wrong. She leapt down from his shoulder and snuggled up close to James.

"What's wrong." she whispered. James being extremely happy now, and thought that nothing could wreck his mood. He had a burst of sudden excitement, and shouted…

"RUN!"  

Lily laughed hysterically trying to catch up to James. They both ran down the corridors making incredible racket. James turned a corner into a small room and Lily followed. They started at each other and giggled, when they noticed a second problem. 

"PEEVES!" shouted Lily

Thinking this was the most fun ever they ran through the corridors giggling and trying to get to the kitchens without being caught, although that seemed quite impossible seeing as they had already been spotted by Peeves and Mrs. Norris. Not noticing where they were going, they ended up right back in the entrance hall, where this time their giggling stopped quite abruptly. James beckoned Lily behind a statue and pointed towards what the problem was. Ms. Periwinkle the potions teacher was being held up by the Cruciatus curse on the marble stairs. 

"Who's doing that?" asked Lily who sounded disgusted. James poked his head from behind the statue and tried to get a better look. Lily pulled him back behind the statue.

"Are you mad?" Lily hissed in a whisper "Whoever is doing that curse is going to be strong. Do you want to experience incredible pain." She hissed again. James realized this and sat still behind the statue once again.

"What are we going to do." he asked her

"Well let's just go get the food, and try not to be seen. I think we lost Peeves anyways and as for Mrs. Norris, we must be very careful." James approved of this decision and they both backed away from the scene.

            "That was close." said James through a mouthful of trifle

"Yeah I know, but I wonder who was casting that curse. It's a forbidden curse, and too advanced of a spell for students. It's also a dark art spell. Is there anyone who fits? Who would be doing that to a potions teacher? It seems odd." said Lily looking worried.

"Well Lily I think we should just finish this food and go get your things. It's awfully late to be thinking about this."

"Yes that's true." They both got off the dormitory floor and headed towards Lily's room. Lily hesitated to open the door. James noticed that she seemed worried, and opened it himself. There was a loud crash and all four heads arose from their pillows. 

"Excuse me ladies, I just need to get something." James magically illuminated the room and headed towards Lily's bed. Lily stood in the doorway giggling. Aydin shrieked as James pulled Lily's trunk from behind her bed.

"Sorry bout that Aydin, just need to get by ya." said James trying to fight his giggles. Aydin looked mortified as James pulled the trunk out exposing a lacy pink bra. 

"Cute, I should get me one of those." said James jokingly, although Aydin looked as if she was about to cry. Arianna then realized it wasn't Aydin's and ran towards it. James taunted her as he held it up so she couldn't get it. Lily burst into hysterics at the sight and had to excuse her self. When James finally left the room after his fun he hauled Lily's trunk into his own room. 

"Alright now that that's over." he said holding a stitch in his side from laughing so hard. 

"Let's arrange where you'll be sleeping." He said just as Remus and Sirius walked in the room.  


End file.
